


Your Good Boy

by hevans-angel (wehavefreewireless)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Sub Steve Rogers, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehavefreewireless/pseuds/hevans-angel
Summary: After Steve tells you to shut up, you teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 80





	Your Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr under the same name, now under hevans-fallen-angel.  
> Warning: This has mdlb (mommy domme/little boy) in it. If you are uncomfortable with mdlb please do not read!

“Use your words, Steven.”

You were kneeling on the bed you shared with your boyfriend, said boyfriend’s wrists tied to the bedpost by pastel pink rope. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, trying oh so hard not to cum yet. He wanted to be a good boy for you, his Miss. You worked your hand faster up and down on his throbbing cock, the head dripping with precum.

He was getting close to cumming again, you could tell from his whining and the way he was trying not to tug at the restraints. Realistically, you knew he could break the bedpost in half if he wanted to. But your good boy had manners and was taught to restrain his strength (even though it did turn you on.)

“Please, Ma’am, may I cum?” Steve gasped out, his hips thrusting up into your hand. You tsked and pressed firmly on his hips to prevent him from moving around too much.

“You know the rules, baby. Momma hasn’t even cum yet, don’t be greedy.”

Momma. That was a name only Steve got to call you. He was so shy about it at first, admitting that he wanted to call you that and that he wanted to be submissive to you. He was afraid you would be turned off by it, but you completely understood.

He was a hardworking man, the leader of the Avengers. Your boy was always in charge, and it only made sense that he would want to let go and give up that control every once in a while. It’s hard for him to let go though, being the stubborn man he is. But once he lets go, oh does he let go. You love when after a difficult session he curls up into your side and lets you take care of him the way he deserves. No longer Captain Rogers, but your sweet little boy.

“May I eat you out, Momma? Please?” You loved it when he begged. You smirked and gave his cock a few long strokes, making him moan and squirm underneath you.

“Do you think you deserve it, baby?” This whole thing started because he was particularly grumpy and short with you after coming home from the Tower. He had told you to shut up, and you didn’t tolerate disrespect from anyone, but especially not him. You expected better from him.

“Yes, yes! I’m sorry, Momma, I won’t tell you to shut up again. Please, I need your cum in my mouth, I need to taste you,” Steve whimpered out, it was getting harder to keep from cumming.

Slowly, you backed away from him and stripped off the lingerie you were wearing. It was a red, lacy set that he absolutely loved on you. His already dilated pupils grew more as he watched you take off your thong. He could smell how wet this got you, and it made him groan in appreciation.

You got back on the bed and crawled up his body, like a cat sneaking up on it’s toy mouse. You stopped briefly for a kiss, a slow sensual one. Steve kissed back hungrily and you pulled back with his bottom lip between your teeth.

“You want my cunt, Steve?” You taunted, caressing his face while you pressed light kisses down his neck. He nodded eagerly and finally you stood up on your knees and shuffled forwards.

You considered teasing him a little more, but decided that he had been a good boy throughout his punishment and deserved a nice reward. So you pressed your wet sex against his lips, moaning out when your good boy licked your juices up like a man parched for water.

You ground down on his face, fingers buried in his hair and lightly tugging. His moan against your pussy caused extra sensation.

His tongue and mouth explored your pussy thoroughly, even giving gentle nips here and there. You undid your bra and groped your breasts as Steve suckled on your clit, pinching your nipples and imagining it was his sweet little mouth on you instead. Too bad there wasn’t multiple of him. You came twice while riding his face, your body convulsing on top of him from pleasure. You pulled your sensitive pussy away from his eager mouth- he would have kept going for hours if you didn’t pull back, and you wanted to give him the orgasm he earned.

“I’m gonna ride your cock so good, sweetheart.” You promised, lowering yourself down onto his throbbing member. “Gonna make you come so hard. You want that, baby?” You began bouncing up and down, planting your hands on the pillow beneath his head, one on each side.

“Your pussy feels so good around me, Miss, you feel so good,” he chanted, his hips thrusting up into your to match your rhythm. When his dick hit that special spot inside you, you cried out and moved on top of him faster.

“Good boy baby, making me feel so good. Such a good slut you are for me,” you growled, a smirk on your face as you watched him practically mesmerized by your bouncing tits. You leaned down so they were in his face and his mouth immediately latched on, sucking and biting your nipples.

“I’m gonna…”

“Come for me baby, come inside me.” You didn’t wait for him to finish and continued to chase your orgasm, and soon enough you felt him burst inside you. You rode him through his peak which then caused your own, making him whimper as you clenched around him.

The two of you stayed like that for a moment before you slowly got up and off his now soft dick. He made a sound of protest, already missing your warmth. You shushed him and wet a washcloth. First you cleaned yourself off, and then Steve. You untied his wrists and he immediately curled into your side, his head resting on your chest.

“You did so good, darling,” you cooed, pushing some hair away from his damp forehead. “Made Momma feel amazing. You’re such a good boy.”

“Am I your good boy?” He asked in a small voice, making you break out into a smile.

“Of course you are. My good boy, and no one else’s, you got that?” You kissed his head and he smiled shyly up at you.

“Thank you. I love you, Momma.”

“I love you too, my little turtle.”


End file.
